The Ham-Ham Clubhouse (episode)/Script
1 00:02:44,191 --> 00:02:45,624 Mrs. Haruna: Here goes day one. 2 00:02:46,994 --> 00:02:48,586 Mr. Haruna: Isn't Laura kind of late? 3 00:02:48,962 --> 00:02:50,554 Mrs. Haruna: She's having a little clothing crisis. 4 00:02:52,366 --> 00:02:53,924 Laura: I look like a baby in this... 5 00:03:00,107 --> 00:03:02,200 Hamtaro, how do ya think this sweater would look? 6 00:03:03,811 --> 00:03:04,937 Hamtaro: Krmpkrmp... 7 00:03:06,113 --> 00:03:08,047 Mrs. Haruna: Are you still trying to figure out what to wear...? 8 00:03:08,182 --> 00:03:11,811 Laura: It's my first day at school, Mom... I wanna look good. 9 00:03:11,952 --> 00:03:12,850 Mrs. Haruna: Yeah, I guess. 10 00:03:12,986 --> 00:03:15,978 You'll be the best-looking girl getting a detention for being late. 11 00:03:16,090 --> 00:03:17,216 Laura: Oh no! 12 00:03:17,558 --> 00:03:20,823 Look what time it is already - how could you let me be so late?! 13 00:03:20,961 --> 00:03:24,522 Mrs. Haruna: Don't blame me - you could've sorted out your clothes before bed last night. 14 00:03:25,099 --> 00:03:27,260 Laura: Not now, Mom! Gotta run! 15 00:03:28,535 --> 00:03:30,059 Bye, Hamtaro - be good now! 16 00:03:30,904 --> 00:03:31,632 Hamtaro: Heke...? 17 00:03:36,210 --> 00:03:38,940 (thinking) There goes Laura, off to her new school. 18 00:03:40,748 --> 00:03:42,909 It's tough moving to a new place. 19 00:03:43,050 --> 00:03:45,484 I hope she can make some new friends right away. 20 00:03:45,619 --> 00:03:48,087 I wouldn't want her to be lonely... 21 00:03:49,056 --> 00:03:52,651 The only thing worse would be if she was lonely and hungry! 22 00:03:52,793 --> 00:03:54,727 'Specially the hungry part! 23 00:03:58,832 --> 00:04:01,699 She could starve! I have to save her! 24 00:04:01,835 --> 00:04:04,167 (out loud) Don't worry, Laura - I'm coming to the rescue! 25 00:04:04,738 --> 00:04:07,434 Badda-badda, badda-badda...! 26 00:04:08,976 --> 00:04:09,965 Ticky-ticky...! 27 00:04:19,920 --> 00:04:21,251 Oopaa! 28 00:04:23,323 --> 00:04:25,314 Morning Brandy! You awake? 29 00:04:29,897 --> 00:04:33,196 Badda-badda, badda-badda...! 30 00:04:33,367 --> 00:04:35,267 This hamster's off to school! 31 00:04:38,405 --> 00:04:41,203 Uh, I wonder where school is? 32 00:04:45,045 --> 00:04:48,913 – Boss: Hup, two...! – Oxnard: Three, four... 33 00:04:49,049 --> 00:04:51,540 – Boss: I can't hear you! Hup, two...! – Oxnard: Three, four... 34 00:04:51,685 --> 00:04:53,915 – Boss: Hup, two...! – Oxnard: Three, four... 35 00:04:54,054 --> 00:04:56,022 – Boss: Hup, two...! – Oxnard: Three, four... 36 00:04:56,190 --> 00:04:58,158 – Boss: Hup, two...! – Oxnard: Three, four... 37 00:04:58,292 --> 00:05:00,351 – Boss: Hup, two...! – Oxnard: Three... 38 00:05:02,095 --> 00:05:04,029 Boss: Hamtaro!! 39 00:05:06,600 --> 00:05:08,625 Hamtaro: That was the loudest sneak attack ever...! 40 00:05:08,769 --> 00:05:12,227 Hey, I got a favor. You don't know where school is, do you...? 41 00:05:12,406 --> 00:05:13,771 Boss: Hamtaro! 42 00:05:13,907 --> 00:05:14,896 Hamtaro: Yes? 43 00:05:15,042 --> 00:05:17,476 Boss: Fall in behind Oxnard - on the double! 44 00:05:18,011 --> 00:05:22,072 If ya wanna be as fit as I am, ya gotta work on shapin' up! 45 00:05:22,649 --> 00:05:25,174 Fall in! Company - forward march! 46 00:05:25,319 --> 00:05:27,651 – And hup, two...! – Oxnard: Three, four... 47 00:05:27,788 --> 00:05:29,415 – Boss: Hup, two...! – Oxnard: Three, four... 48 00:05:29,556 --> 00:05:31,581 – Boss: Hup, two...! – Oxnard: Three, four... 49 00:05:33,160 --> 00:05:34,923 Hamtaro: Hey - wait for me! 50 00:05:40,968 --> 00:05:43,232 Mrs. Haruna: I'm glad we had the chance to meet each other... 51 00:05:43,403 --> 00:05:46,031 Mr. Yoshi: Laura will be fine... Thanks for bringing her in. 52 00:05:46,173 --> 00:05:47,538 Now let's go meet the others. 53 00:05:47,841 --> 00:05:48,967 Laura: Yeah! Sounds good! 54 00:05:55,182 --> 00:05:56,308 Woman 1: Bad dog! 55 00:06:08,729 --> 00:06:11,061 Boss: Company...halt! 56 00:06:14,501 --> 00:06:16,799 Troops, I've never seen anything so pitiful! 57 00:06:18,038 --> 00:06:21,235 Hamtaro: But...we were behind you the whole time! 58 00:06:21,808 --> 00:06:24,936 Oxnard: Miles behind. I can't run another step... 59 00:06:25,112 --> 00:06:29,071 Boss: I can whip you both into shape. We still have halfway 'round the park to go! 60 00:06:31,184 --> 00:06:32,947 I wonder where the others got to? 61 00:06:33,086 --> 00:06:35,987 They promised they'd be here by the time I arrived. 62 00:06:36,123 --> 00:06:37,215 Bet they slept in! 63 00:06:37,357 --> 00:06:40,326 Those guys are slackers - they should learn something from me! 64 00:06:40,994 --> 00:06:41,722 Hamtaro/Oxnard: What guys are...? 65 00:06:41,862 --> 00:06:44,854 Howdy: Us guys are! Guy're, Geyser... 66 00:06:44,998 --> 00:06:47,193 blowin' off steam! 67 00:06:49,670 --> 00:06:53,333 Don'tcha get it?! Guy're blowin' off steam like a geyser. 68 00:06:53,473 --> 00:06:56,909 Pretty funny if I say so - hey I should be on TV! 69 00:06:59,546 --> 00:07:02,606 Dexter: Still laughing at your own jokes, huh, Howdy...? 70 00:07:05,118 --> 00:07:06,949 Howdy: Whaddaya mean by that?! 71 00:07:07,187 --> 00:07:09,485 Dexter: Drop it, but now that I've got your attention... 72 00:07:09,623 --> 00:07:12,524 let me comment on what a fashionable apron you're wearing! 73 00:07:14,161 --> 00:07:16,994 Howdy: Go ahead - laugh all you want, but everyone who works in our family... 74 00:07:17,130 --> 00:07:19,860 supermarket wears one and personally I like it! 75 00:07:20,100 --> 00:07:20,896 Pashmina: Morning! 76 00:07:24,705 --> 00:07:26,468 Howdy/Dexter: Pashmina! 77 00:07:28,141 --> 00:07:31,133 Dexter: Good morning, fair Ham-Ham! How 'bout giving me a smile? 78 00:07:31,278 --> 00:07:34,179 A smile warm and bright like the morning sunshine! 79 00:07:35,182 --> 00:07:39,118 Howdy: If you're gonna get all poetic ya gotta throw in a couple o' yodels! 80 00:07:39,319 --> 00:07:41,048 Odelay, odelay. 81 00:07:41,121 --> 00:07:42,986 I got somethin' here for ya, gorgeous. 82 00:07:43,123 --> 00:07:46,991 Dexter: How typical - trying to bribe her with your sunflower seeds! 83 00:07:47,127 --> 00:07:48,685 Howdy: Who asked you?! 84 00:07:51,798 --> 00:07:54,096 Pashmina: Hi, Boss - who're your new friends? Introduce us! 85 00:07:54,234 --> 00:07:55,428 Howdy: Yeah! Who are y'all? 86 00:07:55,569 --> 00:07:58,868 Boss: Oh right - this is Hamtaro... and Oxnard. 87 00:07:59,006 --> 00:08:00,940 Hamtaro: Hi, nice to meet you all! 88 00:08:01,141 --> 00:08:04,975 Oxnard: Hi. I'm Oxnard. I like sunflower seeds. 89 00:08:05,112 --> 00:08:08,843 Pashmina: I do too. I'm Pashmina and this is Penelope. 90 00:08:09,082 --> 00:08:10,674 Penelope: Ukyu-ukyu! Ukyu! 91 00:08:10,817 --> 00:08:14,583 Howdy: And I'm Howdy! And I'll sell ya anything to make a little dough! 92 00:08:14,788 --> 00:08:18,224 Dexter: I'm Dexter and I live with a family who are optometrists. 93 00:08:18,358 --> 00:08:19,484 They make eyeglasses. 94 00:08:19,626 --> 00:08:23,687 Hamtaro: I want some galoshes, then I could learn how to read! Yeah! 95 00:08:25,999 --> 00:08:28,559 Mr. Yoshi: Class, we have someone new joining us today. 96 00:08:28,702 --> 00:08:29,999 Go ahead. 97 00:08:31,538 --> 00:08:36,475 Laura: Hi, everyone... My name's Laura... Laura Haruna! 98 00:08:39,212 --> 00:08:40,144 Hi, Kana...! 99 00:08:55,062 --> 00:08:56,791 Mr. Yoshi: Okay, class. That'll do for now. 100 00:08:57,697 --> 00:09:00,222 Thank you, Laura. You can take your seat now. 101 00:09:00,867 --> 00:09:01,731 Laura: 'Kay! 102 00:09:07,074 --> 00:09:08,769 I'm glad we're in the same class! 103 00:09:08,909 --> 00:09:11,776 Kana: This is gonna be so much fun sitting next to each other! 104 00:09:12,546 --> 00:09:15,515 Boss: Listen up! You hamsters hafta get in shape. 105 00:09:15,615 --> 00:09:18,243 Last one to the tree is a rotten egg! 106 00:09:20,987 --> 00:09:22,579 Oh, come on you guys! 107 00:09:23,223 --> 00:09:26,715 Dexter: We are working out. We're exercising our jaws to stay younger looking! 108 00:09:26,860 --> 00:09:28,020 See Boss - no wrinkles! 109 00:09:28,161 --> 00:09:31,619 Howdy: He's right, us cowpokes gotta do what we can to look good for the ladies! 110 00:09:31,765 --> 00:09:33,699 Penelope: Ukyu-ukyu! 111 00:09:35,368 --> 00:09:38,235 Boss: I need your advice. These hamsters just don't understand... 112 00:09:38,371 --> 00:09:39,895 how important it is to keep fit. 113 00:09:49,850 --> 00:09:51,977 Dexter: At least we found ourselves some good shelter. 114 00:09:52,119 --> 00:09:54,314 Howdy: Better stop soon. My apron's getting wet. 115 00:10:11,004 --> 00:10:12,130 Penelope: Ukyu-ukyu! 116 00:10:12,272 --> 00:10:13,102 Hamtaro: Penelope! 117 00:10:14,541 --> 00:10:15,405 Pashmina: Someone save her! 118 00:10:17,544 --> 00:10:18,408 Boss: Get away!! 119 00:10:18,545 --> 00:10:21,480 Hamtaro: Boss, you take Penelope and I'll take the cat! 120 00:10:21,848 --> 00:10:22,746 Boss: Hamtaro! 121 00:10:25,886 --> 00:10:27,183 Hamtaro! 122 00:10:43,570 --> 00:10:45,401 – Outta the way! – Penelope: Ukyu! 123 00:10:53,613 --> 00:10:55,046 – Ukyu! – Hamtaro: Quick, run! 124 00:10:55,148 --> 00:10:56,172 Boss: Right! 125 00:10:56,550 --> 00:10:57,812 Hamtaro: Move it! 126 00:11:05,926 --> 00:11:10,920 Pashmina: Hamtaro and Boss, you were both so brave! You saved Penelope! 127 00:11:11,831 --> 00:11:13,025 Penelope: Ukyu-ukyu! 128 00:11:13,166 --> 00:11:16,135 Boss: I thought you were a goner for sure! Boy, did you move! 129 00:11:16,269 --> 00:11:16,701 Hamtaro: Yeah? 130 00:11:16,836 --> 00:11:20,135 Boss: You should've seen that cat's face when he missed ya and fell splat! 131 00:11:20,273 --> 00:11:21,262 Straight into the river! 132 00:11:21,408 --> 00:11:24,605 Oxnard: You were really great, Hamtaro. I couldn't stop eating seeds! 133 00:11:24,744 --> 00:11:25,870 Penelope: Ukyu-ukyu! 134 00:11:28,114 --> 00:11:30,878 Hamtaro: Aw, it was nothin' - I could've taken on ten cats!! 135 00:11:31,017 --> 00:11:35,386 Boss: C'mon! Let's all go back to my place and celebrate Hamtaro's bravery! 136 00:11:36,990 --> 00:11:40,551 Laura: I laughed so hard! Hey whaddaya think of... 137 00:11:44,064 --> 00:11:45,793 June: Hey, Travis! ...Wait up! 138 00:11:45,966 --> 00:11:47,831 Travis: Hi. What's this? 139 00:11:48,435 --> 00:11:50,528 Kylie: Look - we found it in the library! 140 00:11:50,670 --> 00:11:53,195 June: It's Kevin's baby picture! 141 00:11:54,774 --> 00:11:56,401 Kana: Something the matter...? 142 00:11:56,543 --> 00:11:58,170 Laura: No, I'm okay! 143 00:12:03,316 --> 00:12:05,682 Boss: Here we are! Now, follow me, hamsters. 144 00:12:08,188 --> 00:12:09,746 Howdy: Hey... check it out! 145 00:12:09,889 --> 00:12:12,255 Dexter: It's a long way down though... 146 00:12:13,927 --> 00:12:18,557 Boss: Pretty neat ha? Dug it myself! You like it? My place is your place! 147 00:12:21,101 --> 00:12:22,534 OK. Here we are! 148 00:12:24,771 --> 00:12:25,863 Hey...! 149 00:12:29,843 --> 00:12:31,811 Who are you?! Whaddaya doing?! 150 00:12:31,945 --> 00:12:35,073 Quit sleepin' on my kitchen table, get up! 151 00:12:35,949 --> 00:12:41,046 Snoozer: But I'm not sleeping... I'm just savin' energy while I think about some ideas... 152 00:12:41,187 --> 00:12:45,089 Boss: Is that so?! Well, find some other place to do it! 153 00:12:45,558 --> 00:12:47,992 Hey! Hey, you listening?! 154 00:12:48,895 --> 00:12:51,193 Howdy: Boy, this place could sure use a sweepin'! 155 00:12:51,498 --> 00:12:53,864 Dexter: Yep, I call it an underground trash can. 156 00:12:54,000 --> 00:12:55,399 Penelope: Ukyu-ukyu! 157 00:12:56,736 --> 00:13:00,968 Howdy: You said it! Boss has dug his own underground manure heap! 158 00:13:01,207 --> 00:13:02,265 Boss: My own what?! 159 00:13:02,409 --> 00:13:07,108 Howdy: Just kiddin', Boss, uh, can't ya take a little joke? It's great in here... 160 00:13:08,615 --> 00:13:11,049 Boss: What're you doing...? That's my stuff...! 161 00:13:11,184 --> 00:13:12,879 Pashmina: I'm helping you clean up, what does it look like? 162 00:13:13,453 --> 00:13:16,718 Dexter: My thought exactly! Here, let me help you... 163 00:13:18,692 --> 00:13:20,592 Hey, watch where you're sweeping, okay? 164 00:13:20,727 --> 00:13:23,560 Howdy: A damsel in distress needs the fastest broom in the west! 165 00:13:23,697 --> 00:13:26,359 – I don't carry this broom for nothin', though. – Pashmina: Oh, be quiet. 166 00:13:27,600 --> 00:13:29,090 Take that... 167 00:13:30,670 --> 00:13:31,830 And that... 168 00:13:33,206 --> 00:13:34,969 Now, off to the recycling box. 169 00:13:37,410 --> 00:13:39,901 – Hamtaro: We could make this into a game! – Oxnard: Good plan! 170 00:13:40,146 --> 00:13:42,376 Boss: Wait! Guys! Don't throw that out... 171 00:13:42,849 --> 00:13:45,044 Pashmina: We gotta get this place cleaned up for you, Boss. 172 00:13:45,185 --> 00:13:47,016 That way we can come and hang out here more often! 173 00:13:47,954 --> 00:13:52,857 Snoozer: Pretty soon everyone'll wanna come. They'll be wall to wall hamsters... 174 00:13:52,992 --> 00:13:54,254 Oxnard: He's right! 175 00:13:54,761 --> 00:13:56,729 This place'll be party central! 176 00:13:56,963 --> 00:13:59,864 Hamtaro: Hamsters are gonna come flocking here from miles around! 177 00:13:59,999 --> 00:14:01,990 Boss: Whaddaya mean - "wall to wall hamsters"?! 178 00:14:02,135 --> 00:14:04,194 Don'tcha think I should have a say in this? 179 00:14:04,337 --> 00:14:05,861 Howdy: Think of it this way, Boss...! 180 00:14:06,005 --> 00:14:10,305 You're losin' a pile of manure an' you're gainin' a pile a' company! 181 00:14:11,444 --> 00:14:12,968 Dexter: Don't forget the fame-factor. 182 00:14:13,113 --> 00:14:14,580 With everyone coming here... 183 00:14:14,714 --> 00:14:16,705 you're gonna be the most famous hamster in town! 184 00:14:16,850 --> 00:14:19,580 Boss: I will...? Yeah, never thought 'a that! 185 00:14:19,719 --> 00:14:21,687 Howdy: My owners are always talkin' about famous Hams, 186 00:14:21,821 --> 00:14:25,120 like Hamlet and "Ham"ingway, and you're gonna be even more famous! 187 00:14:25,258 --> 00:14:28,955 Boss: It's settled! I'm gonna make this place into a hideaway! 188 00:14:31,197 --> 00:14:34,394 Hamtaro: Turn this place into a hideaway...? That's not a bad idea... 189 00:14:34,834 --> 00:14:36,825 I know! How 'bout a club? 190 00:14:36,970 --> 00:14:38,198 Oxnard: A club sandwich...? 191 00:14:38,338 --> 00:14:40,465 Hamtaro: No, not a clubhouse sandwich, I mean... 192 00:14:40,607 --> 00:14:43,235 a clubhouse for all us hamsters to hang out in! 193 00:14:43,343 --> 00:14:45,277 Pashmina: A clubhouse just for hamsters? 194 00:14:45,412 --> 00:14:47,744 Oxnard: Great idea! Think of all the fun we can have! 195 00:14:47,881 --> 00:14:50,372 Howdy: It'll be the best li'l clubhouse in the west! 196 00:14:50,517 --> 00:14:52,610 Dexter: And I could devise a club motto in Latin! 197 00:14:52,752 --> 00:14:56,119 Hamtaro: Whaddaya say, hamsters...?! Let's make ourselves a clubhouse! 198 00:14:56,456 --> 00:14:58,117 Ham-Hams: Yay! 199 00:14:58,591 --> 00:15:00,252 Hamtaro: Oxnard, look alive! 200 00:15:00,393 --> 00:15:02,384 Boss: Hup, two! Hup, two! 201 00:15:05,165 --> 00:15:08,259 Dexter: Aim that thing the other way! Look out below! 202 00:15:14,607 --> 00:15:18,270 Hamtaro: Wait a minute. Wasn't I supposed to do something important this morning...? 203 00:15:18,411 --> 00:15:20,242 Boss: March, soldier! No slackin' off now! 204 00:15:20,380 --> 00:15:23,941 Hamtaro: Sure Boss - I'm coming... Oh well... 205 00:15:36,529 --> 00:15:37,757 Laura: Kick it to me, Kana! 206 00:15:40,133 --> 00:15:41,031 I got it! 207 00:15:45,538 --> 00:15:47,096 Travis: Over here! 208 00:16:00,887 --> 00:16:03,447 – Laura: Have a nice trip? – Kana: These sneakers need a retread! 209 00:16:04,023 --> 00:16:06,457 Travis: Wow, quite a pass - you're not too shabby. 210 00:16:06,993 --> 00:16:07,721 Later! 211 00:16:08,294 --> 00:16:09,921 Maybe we can play again sometime! 212 00:16:11,130 --> 00:16:15,032 I can teach you a few tricks! You'll be a pro in almost no time! 213 00:16:15,335 --> 00:16:15,892 Great game! 214 00:16:24,511 --> 00:16:26,911 Oxnard: Wow! It's incredible, yeah! 215 00:16:27,514 --> 00:16:28,913 Penelope: Ukyu-ukyu! 216 00:16:42,595 --> 00:16:44,563 Boss: We did it! 217 00:16:46,666 --> 00:16:49,362 Hamtaro: Our Ham-Ham Clubhouse is all ready! 218 00:16:52,839 --> 00:16:54,830 Laura: Hey, you bought the same notebook! 219 00:16:55,141 --> 00:16:56,301 Kana: I'm gonna sketch in it. 220 00:16:56,442 --> 00:17:00,640 Laura: I'm using mine as a journal. To write about Hamtaro and school and stuff. 221 00:17:00,780 --> 00:17:02,509 Kana: Yeah? What a good idea! 222 00:17:02,649 --> 00:17:03,911 – June: What's she got? – Kylie: Cute! 223 00:17:04,050 --> 00:17:08,282 – June: Let me see! Is that a mouse?! – Kylie: Rodent City! Wow, check it out! 224 00:17:08,788 --> 00:17:10,551 Laura: Wait! That's Kana's...! 225 00:17:10,857 --> 00:17:14,020 June: Hold on. You two wouldn't happen to have hamsters, would ya...?! 226 00:17:14,160 --> 00:17:15,752 Kylie: We're huge hamster fans! 227 00:17:15,962 --> 00:17:16,690 Kylie/June: Yeah! 228 00:17:18,298 --> 00:17:21,426 June: My hamster's name is Pashmina and she wears a pink scarf! 229 00:17:21,568 --> 00:17:25,004 Kylie: She's cute but she's got nothing over my hamster, Penelope! 230 00:17:25,071 --> 00:17:27,938 June: C'mon Kylie, you're not gonna start this up again are ya...? 231 00:17:28,074 --> 00:17:30,440 Kylie: No! Cuz it's not even a contest. 232 00:17:30,577 --> 00:17:31,771 June: You don't know what you're talking about! 233 00:17:32,211 --> 00:17:36,079 Kana: My guy's name is Oxnard - he's grey and bigger than the average hamster. 234 00:17:36,215 --> 00:17:37,978 He looks a lot like that picture. 235 00:17:38,151 --> 00:17:39,778 Kylie: Ya know, he's kinda cute! 236 00:17:39,919 --> 00:17:43,116 Laura: And Hamtaro, that's mine, he's kind of lazy and he's... 237 00:17:43,256 --> 00:17:44,553 always getting into trouble... 238 00:17:44,991 --> 00:17:48,620 Hamtaro: So, the plan is we'll meet tomorrow at the clubhouse, then. 239 00:17:48,928 --> 00:17:51,362 Boss: Don't forget to do your pushups before ya go to bed! 240 00:17:51,497 --> 00:17:57,129 Dexter: Oh Pashmina! The sun is setting and our time together doth rapidly end... 241 00:17:57,270 --> 00:17:59,170 alas parting is such sweet sorrow...! 242 00:17:59,305 --> 00:18:02,297 Howdy: Oh Dexter! Quit flappin' yer gums and leave her alone! 243 00:18:02,442 --> 00:18:04,307 Let's get movin' along, pard'ner. 244 00:18:04,577 --> 00:18:07,011 See you later, gorgeous! Sweet dreams! 245 00:18:08,681 --> 00:18:11,741 Later, Boss - thanks for lettin' us hang out in the clubhouse! 246 00:18:11,884 --> 00:18:13,909 Boss: No problem! 247 00:18:17,890 --> 00:18:20,586 Pashmina: We'd better get going, too, so see ya later, okay? 248 00:18:20,727 --> 00:18:22,558 – Penelope: Ukyu-ukyu! – Hamtaro/Oxnard/Boss: See ya later! 249 00:18:22,895 --> 00:18:25,329 Hamtaro: Time for me to think about hittin' the road too, Boss. 250 00:18:25,832 --> 00:18:26,992 Oxnard: See ya. 251 00:18:27,200 --> 00:18:28,462 Boss: See you tomorrow! 252 00:18:35,008 --> 00:18:36,771 Oh boy! 253 00:18:39,078 --> 00:18:44,345 What am I gonna do with you? Hey, I know! I'm gonna call ya Snoozer, little fella. 254 00:18:47,754 --> 00:18:50,723 – Hamtaro: My house is right over there. – Oxnard: Okay. Goodbye! 255 00:18:50,857 --> 00:18:52,188 Hamtaro: See ya! 256 00:18:55,128 --> 00:18:57,255 Oopaa-oopaa-oopaa! 257 00:19:02,902 --> 00:19:06,633 I made it in time! Laura still hasn't come home yet. 258 00:19:07,340 --> 00:19:10,503 Oh no! I was supposed to go to school to save Laura! 259 00:19:11,010 --> 00:19:12,375 Laura: Hey, Hamtaro, guess what? 260 00:19:14,514 --> 00:19:15,640 I had such a good day! 261 00:19:15,782 --> 00:19:19,013 I made a bunch of new friends and I told them all about you! 262 00:19:19,485 --> 00:19:21,885 And you should see the guy I played soccer with! 263 00:19:22,955 --> 00:19:23,546 Hamtaro: Heke...? 264 00:19:29,128 --> 00:19:33,497 Laura: (thinking) I started at my new school today. I thought I was gonna be late! 265 00:19:33,633 --> 00:19:36,500 I felt better once I got there though, 'cause I found out I sit next to Kana. 266 00:19:36,636 --> 00:19:38,968 And I met two other girls who have hamsters, too. 267 00:19:39,105 --> 00:19:43,007 June's hamster's called Pashmina and Kylie's is called Penelope. 268 00:19:43,276 --> 00:19:47,007 Hamtaro: (thinking) Hey! Pashmina and Penelope... Those are my new friends! 269 00:19:47,346 --> 00:19:49,746 Laura: (thinking) And I told everyone about Hamtaro. 270 00:19:50,850 --> 00:19:53,341 Hamtaro: (thinking) You should've seen me outsmart that cat today! 271 00:19:53,720 --> 00:19:57,349 Laura: (thinking) I don't usually like soccer but today it was better than usual! 272 00:19:57,590 --> 00:20:00,821 Hamtaro: (thinking) I don't know what she's talkin' about, but it sure makes me hungry... 273 00:20:00,993 --> 00:20:03,188 Laura: We had a great time today, didn't we? 274 00:20:03,329 --> 00:20:06,856 And I bet tomorrow will be even more fun Hamtaro! 275 00:21:31,117 --> 00:21:33,244 Hamtaro: Hamha! It's Hamtaro here! 276 00:21:33,386 --> 00:21:38,414 Laura: And Laura! Look Hamtaro, I aced my math test! I got a perfect score! 277 00:21:38,558 --> 00:21:39,684 Hamtaro: Perfect score... ? 278 00:21:39,826 --> 00:21:44,160 I don't know what that means, but I sure like the looks of your paper! 279 00:21:45,031 --> 00:21:47,431 Uh-oh, the Ham-Hams are in trouble. 280 00:21:47,567 --> 00:21:50,092 We got a little carried away in the new clubhouse... 281 00:21:50,236 --> 00:21:51,760 and Boss gave us all the boot! 282 00:21:52,972 --> 00:21:57,409 Hamtaro/Laura: Next time: "Calling all Ham-Hams! ' See ya then! Category:Episode Transcripts